Second half of the medallion
by TurboDewdjiDuck
Summary: Not so long ago, Webby found one very interesting trinket. Namely, the medallion, or rather one part of it. But what if someone finds a second?


This girl from childhood was interested in solving various riddles, the history of ancient artifacts, and even the smallest and at first glance not important things. And if she found them, she never missed an opportunity to go on an adventure and learn something new.

Not so long ago, about two months ago, Vanderquack have been unusual to find among his old things the locket. More precisely, half of it. Trying to remember where and to whom the thing could belong, rummaging through photos and everyone's favorite source "Internet", the girl did not really find anything. Although no, I did find a couple of suggestions.

Such medallions" for two " are given by people in love or just close to each other, as a sign of affection, loyalty, and the like.

Yes, it would be great to find the second part. Although Webby tried to find the locket with all her might, all attempts were in vain. And in the end, after the last failure in the house of the psychotherapist Jones, the girl left this idea, deciding that the second part was lost, and already had it with her, something like a good luck charm.

" Huey! You lost your stupid book, what's that got to do with us? " middle Duck exclaimed a little irritably, opening the Cabinet doors.

"First of all, I didn't lose it," said a duckling in a cap from the other side of the room " You and your silly jokes took her somewhere. And secondly, this is not some «stupid book», as you put it, but an Junior Woodchuck Guidebook!

" Yes, Yes, Yes. I don't see any difference, " Dewey muttered. "Admit it, you lost it."

"Oh, try again," said the younger Duck "Where could you have left it?"

" I say for the hundredth time, I reviewed everything! "

" Corridors, library, dining room, living room, bathroom..." began to list the interlocutor.

Huey laughed "Why do I need an encyclopedia in the bathroom?"

But in a minute the smile was gone from the duckling's face.

"It's worth a look, though," Huey said, frowning, and then left the room. In turn, Louis mumbled something under his beak and followed his brother out.

When the brothers left, Dewey sighed softly. The duckling was glad of the silence, for Huey's grumbling had already given him a headache. As he was about to close the closet, Dewey accidentally bumped his elbow into a box of trinkets. As you can imagine, everything that was there spilled out. With a sigh of displeasure and a roll of his eyes, the duckling began to collect the fallen things. Wrappers, cards, notepads, buttons... what was not in this box. Duck didn't even know what to do with half of these things. Suddenly, one object strongly attracted the attention of the duckling. Some kind of chain on which hung half of some figure.

"Something familiar," Dewey thought, and frowned.

The duckling turned the thing over a little. And after a couple of minutes, it dawned on him. Something similar he had recently seen in the hands of his girlfriend, when the two of them were trying to sort out a complicated case about the disappearance of uncle Donald. With a slight smile, the duckling put the object aside and quickly gathered up the other items. When he was done, Dewey took the part of the locket he had found with him and left the room.

At this time, Webbigail was sitting quietly in her room, writing something down in her notebook. Suddenly there was a creaking of a door. The girl quickly raised her head to see who was coming in.

"Hey, buddy!" Dewey said cheerfully, closing the door on this side.

Closing the Notebook, the Girl also said Hello. Dewey went to his friend's bed and sat down next to it.

"How are you?" he continued, narrowing his eyes enigmatically.

"What are you up to again?" with a smile, with question skipped Vanderquack.

Dewey gave a short laugh and turned away.

" You know, there are so many different secrets and so many different things in the world, " he began.

"Oh, Dew, don't be a pre-title!" the bow-bearer interrupted defiantly, jabbing elbow into friend's side.

"Well, if that's what you want," said the duckling, rolling his eyes, " You should know that there's one less secret in the world."

Dewey smiled slyly and finally produced his find.

" I thought you were looking for something like this recently?"

The girl's eyes widened as she saw this. This can't be happening! This is the missing part of the medallion!

Without hesitation, Vanderquack pulled out from under his shirt half. The other man was also noticeably animated.

The ducklings looked at each other, and both of them felt a strange excitement in their hearts. Finally, they decided to try to connect the medallion together.

The parts fit together perfectly, and after the coveted click, the ducklings held the whole heart. It's quite a nice picture. Even for a few moments, the children thought that time had stopped.

A few minutes later, the girl removed her part of the locket and hung it around her neck.

"You know," Webbs continued. "keep that half for yourself."

The girl smiled faintly and looked away. And the average Duck, in turn, was slightly surprised by the offer of a friend. The duckling fiddled with the trinket a little.

" Why is that? " Dewey asked, narrowing his eyes.

" Well... " hesitantly began Vanderquack " Let it be, something like a mascot of our friendship or something like that..."

Here the duck was completely confused and fell silent.

Dewey looked thoughtful, but then, after a few moments, there was a flash of gamble in his eyes. Duckling smiled, put on his part of the medallion, and then hid it under his t-shirt.

Both ducklings cast embarrassed glances at each other and even blushed a little.

"Oh, bow," Dewey began again, laughing " You never cease to amaze me!"

After several laughter, the couple went in search of Huey's book. Of course, this was not a mystery of the universe, but the head in this case, too, could be broken.


End file.
